


Hold Me Tight

by BowsAndTies



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: (but its not too heavy described or anything), Angst, Blood and Injury, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Undefined Relationship, not sure what to r this but I think its alright for most ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowsAndTies/pseuds/BowsAndTies
Summary: «Sorry,» Dom whispers as a few fresh tears spills down his already tear-tracked cheeks. He quickly wipes at them with a trembling hand, which leaves a smear of bright red blood on his pale skin.Dom, Adam & Tom are staying together in a rented house in LA during quarantine. One night Adam wakes up thinking there’s an intruder in the house, but it turns out it is Dom having a mental breakdown.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this scenario stuck in my head forever and had to write it, and I guess it kind of goes with Weird! so that’s where I got the inspo for the title from :) xx  
> ps. the house layout is not based on the actual house, in case you get confused

Adam's eyes flicker open, only to reveal almost complete darkness. He blinks away the grogginess, and allows his eyes to adjusts to the lack of light before looks around the bedroom. The room looks exactly how it did before he fell asleep. His suitcase is on the floor where he last saw it, and the pile of clothes on top of it looks just as messy, some socks are strewn around and a bunch of water bottles are sat on the dresser. There’s seemingly no reason for him to wake up. There’s no axe murderer in the room, it is quiet except for Tom's soft puffs of air from the bunk above him, and physically he feels fine. He doesn’t have to pee or have any sort of body ache, which is slightly amazing given the amount of rum he drank before bed. Adam takes another confused glance around the room, but he's still left clueless as to why he woke up so abruptly. With a sigh he lets his head sink down to the pillow.

He's in a deep slumber again when he hears a loud bang. This time he's aware of what's disturbing his sleep. The noise sounded distant, but not distant enough to not be from inside the house. Unwillingly, his heart starts to pound faster in his chest. Maybe there is an axe murderer in the house after all, or more likely, a burglar. Both of those possibilities doesn't sound too pleasant. He decides that staying still is the best option, until his sleep clouded mind remembers that Dom sleeps alone, and to Adam that sounds like a real nightmare, to be alone when there’s an intruder in the house.

«Tom?» Adam whispers, barely louder than a breath.

There's another loud crash coming from downstairs, this time it sounded like some glass were shattered as well. The burglar definitely needs to work on their finesse.

«You awake, mate?» Adam whisper-hisses.

Adam stays still, barely even allowing himself to breathe, paranoid that that is too loud as well. He repeats the question one more time, and still after no response, he defeatedly realizes that he has to both save Dom and deal with the burglar on his own. He can't wake up Tom and risk having him freak out, and also the process of waking him up would probably require too much noise anyways, seeing that the loud ruckus from downstairs doesn't even make him budge.

Adam sits up in his bed, with movements as slow as syrup, and once his bare feet touch the hardwood floor, his breathing is shakier than he would ever admit to. It is in moments like these he wishes he would have stayed in Scotland, that, or he wishes they had rented a house in a less sketchy part of the city.

What are you even supposed to do when someone invades your house? Adam has forgotten, and he kind of never thought that would happen to him, so he didn't pay attention during his moms lectures when he was a kid. Adam slowly turns down the handle of the bedroom door, and grimaces at the squeaky sound the door makes as he pushes it open. He takes slow steps down the corridor until he reaches the beginning of the stairs.

At least he's not been attacked yet, but while looking down the steps to the main floor, he's almost certain that's what's waiting for him. He swallows thickly as a new wave of dread washes over him. But he reminds himself that he has to do it for Dom, who's probably scared shitless in his bedroom, or maybe worse off than that, but that's a thought Adam quickly rids himself off.

He silently makes it halfway down the stairs, where he pauses to listen. He has to strain himself to hear anything since the intruder has gone so silent. Adam almost dares to believe that he has left, until he hears what sounds like broken glass sliding along the floor. He gulps, but forces himself to walk down the rest of the stairs. He has seen enough cop movies to know what to do next, except he doesn't have anything to protect himself with other than his fists, which makes him feel more than slightly vulnerable. He looks around for anything he can use, but there's nothing except for a single shoe, a few paintings on the wall and large pot plant. Well, here goes nothing.

Adam rounds the corner to the living room whilst holding his breath. His shoulders slump a bit after he's scanned the room and checked underneath the couch, twice, to see that the room is lacking in intruders. That must mean that they are either in the bathroom, kitchen or Dom's bedroom. He sucks in a big gulp of air in an attempt to calm his heart, which doesn't really work since he can still hear his own rush of blood in his ears. If the intruder doesn't kill him, then his own body might, and at this point he might welcome it.

Adam grabs one of the empty beer bottles from the living room table, and continues walking towards the kitchen. Once he reaches the kitchen, he leans against the wall next to the entrance, beer bottle ready to strike. The intruder must be in there, Adam just has a feeling. He glances up towards the ceiling in a prayer to whoever might help him get through this alive.

He is about to storm the kitchen when he hears the very distinctive sound of someone crying. Adam subconsciously lowers the beer bottle in his hand down to his side as he wills his heart to stop pounding so loudly in his ears. After a few seconds of sharp focus, he's almost certain that's what he's hearing. The shuddery breathing and soft sniffles are hard to imagine as anything else. The intruder must have hurt himself, which is good news for Adam, but that doesn't make his guard fall down completely. His fingers tighten around the glass bottle, and with a determined set to his jaw, he pushes away from the wall to stand at the entrance of the kitchen.

Adam's eyes immediately falls to the shimmery pieces of shattered glass on the floor, which almost reaches the tips of his toes and covers most of the grey tile in the kitchen. Adam's focus then quickly shifts to a figure who's sitting with his back against the fridge, knees drawn to his chest. It takes a few moments for Adam's brain to register who he actually is looking at, even though the person is looking right back at him. Adam's eyes widen and instinctively wants to walk closer, but he stops himself before he risks cutting his feet on the shards.

«What the fuck?» Adam says as he feels his chest tighten up.

«Sorry,» Dom whispers as a few fresh tears spills down his already tear-tracked cheeks. He quickly wipes at them with a trembling hand, which leaves a smear of bright red blood on his pale skin.

«What the fuck have you done?» Adam repeats himself, much harsher than intended. It is as if that's the only words his panic riddled mind knows. The younger man flinches and Adam has to stop himself from crossing the room again.

«How badly are you hurt?» Adam asks instead, whilst trying to assess Dom's body himself, but it is too covered up by a baggy hoodie.

Dom slowly reaches his hands out so that he can see them in front of his knees. He's looking at them, but Adam can tell he's not really observing them.

«I dunno,» Dom replies as he lets his bleeding hands limply fall back down to his sides. He looks back up at Adam with wide and glassy eyes, somewhat resembling a helpless child. Adam rubs his sweat-damp neck with his free hand, and is reminded of the beer bottle still in his other hand, which he places on the floor.

«Wait here. Don't move,» Adam tells him strictly.

He returns with leather boots on his feet, and to Dom who's knees are drawn impossibly tighter to his chest. Adam can tell he's been crying some more during the short while he was gone as his cheeks are even more smeared with blood. Adam crosses the short distance over to Dom with careful steps to not kick up the glass. Dom almost looks surprised when Adam crouches in front of him, as if he didn't notice him coming back.

«What have you done, hm?» Adam asks, softly this time. He reaches out a hand to wipe at Dom's cheeks, which are sticky and cold. The touch makes Dom's gaze look less blank.

«Just,» Dom's voice chokes and he has to take a few steadying breaths to speak again. «I felt so trapped, just didn't know what to do with myself.»

Dom aggressively wipes at his cheeks, which knocks away Adam's hand. «Sounds so fookin' stupid, doesn't it.» Dom breaks the eye contact he had with Adam.

«No.» Adam reassures him. «But you could've dealt with it differently.»

Dom sits in silence for a moment, then he starts to shake his head. «You don't understand. The thoughts wouldn't fookin' shut up.» He tries to get up from the floor, but Adam prevents him by grabbing his shoulders and forcing him down.

«Stop. You're going to hurt youself even more.»

Dom makes a low sound of frustration and slumps back down against the fridge door, making the items inside of it rattle. Adam lets him cool down a bit before he speaks to him again.

«Let me see your hands.»

Adam carefully picks up one of Dom's hands to look at it, which he is allowed without any fuss. Once he has gotten the too long sleeve out of the way, he realizes it's hard to tell the extent of the cuts with all the blood on his skin, but at least it seems to be mostly drying. Adam picks up his other hand and makes the same observation, but is concerned about the tiny specks of glass dusting his skin.

«You need to get this glass and blood off you.»

Dom looks at him through the long strands of his fringe. He blinks slowly, tiredly. «Doesn't matter. Why do you even care?» There is no spite in his voice, he just sounds as tired as his eyes looks.

Adam scoffs. «Wouldn't be acceptable to leave you here all upset and hurt, would it?»

«Guess not,» Dom agrees defeatedly.

«Besides I fuckin' love you and care about you.»

Dom's pupils darts to look all over Adam's face, as if he's trying to detect something. Eventually he looks down at his knees instead without saying anything.

Adam brushes some of Dom's hair out of his face and let his hand slide down to caress his cheek. «I know you love me too,» Adam says with a light tone and crinkled eyes.

Dom's lips curves into a slight smile. «Sure,» he jokingly huffs.

Adam caresses the plush skin of Dom's cheek for a bit longer. He still looks gorgeous even though his lips are bitten raw and his eyes are blood-shot, it makes the green stand out even more. Adam doesn't understand how a person can look so wrecked and beautiful at the same time, it's truly mesmerizing. He retracts his hand from Dom's cheek.

«You should get in the shower now,» Adam tells him.

Dom nods even though he doesn't seem very pleased by the idea.

«It's probably easier if I just carry you out, or I could get your shoes.»

The floor needs to get sorted, but it has to wait until the morning.

Dom looks unsure of which option to choose.

«I'm heavy.»

Adam snorts.

«Well, now you're just insulting my strength. Besides, no, you're fucking not.»

«Alright, let's just do that then,» Dom says uncertainly, after a bit more contemplation. He stands up and is careful to not step on any glass in the process.

Adam turns his back to Dom and bends his knees slightly. «Climb on board.»

Dom places his arms around his shoulders, then Adam helps hoisting him up by grabbing him by the back of his thighs. The shards loudly crunch under his boots as he walks out of the kitchen with a few steady strides. He takes a few steps into the living room before he remembers that setting Dom down probably is a good idea.

«Okay, here we are.»

Dom doesn't make any move to get down, instead he presses his nose against the soft, warm skin of Adam's neck.

«I quite like it up here,» Dom murmurs with his lips brushing against his skin, which causes Adam to press his fingertips harder into Dom's thighs.

«Think I'll kill us both if I try to remove my shoes with you still on,» Adam argues, whilst willing the goosebumps that rose on his skin to go away.

«You smell good,» Dom comments before he plants a quick kiss to his neck. He then gently lowers himself to the floor.

«I see what you're doing» Adam starts as he pulls his boots off his feet, «you're trying to distract me so you don't have to shower."

«I would never.» Dom looks mock offended, clutching his hand over the left side of his chest.

Adam pulls the last boot off his feet, grinning. «Sure.»

«Is it working though?» Dom asks with a sheepish smile.

«You still have to shower,» Adam responds with a tired grin, and points in the direction of Dom's bedroom.

Adam follows him to his room, feeling uncertain if this is the moment he should leave him alone and go back to his own. He sits down at the edge of Dom's bed whilst watching him look for clean clothes in his suitcase. Dom winces every time his hands comes in contact with anything, and Adam watches with sad eyes.

«Will you be alright like this or?» Adam asks with well-concealed regret.

Dom turns around to look at him with the clothes he picked out resting on his arm. His eyes cloud over and his mouth gets a sad tilt to them.

«I guess,» Dom responds and averts his gaze to the clothes he's holding.

Adam sits there for a bit longer just watching him. He has to force every cell in his body to get up and leave, but eventually he manages to convince himself.

«Alright. You know where to find me, yeah?»

Dom nods and sucks in his lips.

Adam gives him a gentle hug and wishes him a good night on the way out.

Dom strips off his clothes much slower than usual before he gets in the shower. The warm water and soap stings his wounded skin so much that it makes his eyes tear up, and he’s so exhausted that he just wants to sit down on the floor. He makes quick work of getting himself clean again, and once he exits the shower the cuts have re-opened and started to bleed again.

«Fuck,» he hisses, whilst blaming himself for all of this. It is his fault that the kitchen is wrecked, it is his fault that he’s dripping blood all over the bathroom floor, and it is his fault that Adam woke up in the middle of the night. And he’s scared to think of how Adam must perceive him now.

Dom rummages through the cabinets to find the first-aid kid. He struggles with bandaging his own hands, but manages to do an okay job eventually. He walks into his bedroom, dry and fully clothed again. The shower did make him feel better, but looking at the empty bed makes his eyes burn with fresh tears. He can't get in, it is too quiet and lonely. He walks into the living room and paces a few rounds, before he stops and runs his bandage covered hands over his face. He hates to admit to himself that sleeping alone is not something he can do tonight, but that’s how it is, so he walks upstairs and hesitantly opens the door to Adam and Tom's room.

«Adam?» He whispers so low that he's barely able to hear it himself. Standing in the doorway, looking through the half ajar door makes him feel like he’s eight again, when he was sick and went to his parents room for comfort.

There’s a rustling sound coming from Adam's bunk.

«Yeah?»

By the lack of sleepiness in Adam's voice and how quickly he responded, Dom can tell he weren’t asleep. A knot of guilt tightens in his stomach.

A part of him wants to brush it off as nothing and just tell Adam to go back to sleep again, but then thinks of how bad he’s going to feel if he actually were to do that.

«Do you think, maybe, I could sleep here tonight?» 

Dom gnaws on his bottom lip as he waits for an answer.

«Sure, come here.»

Dom closes the door behind him and gets under the covers that Adam holds up for him. He’s been close with Adam a dozen of times, but it is his first time sharing a bed with him and it feels strangely intimate. It takes some time getting used to, but after a while Dom can feel his eyelids become heavier and heavier with each blink.

«You’re not a blanket stealer are you?» Adam asks in a whisper. Dom can hear the smile in his voice.

He turns his head to look at Adam, who’s laying on his side and facing him.

«No.»

«Good,» Adam responds with a sleepy grin on his face.

Dom rolls over to lay on his side as well, facing away from Adam. At some point during the night Adam moves closer in his sleep and when Dom wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t mind the arm that’s around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just as sad as you are for what I did to Dom. Also, I kind of want to make a «quarantine series» but idk


End file.
